Fallen From Favor
by Neonn
Summary: -FF1-Based- Mafuyu stayed behind, but was the sacrifice really necessary? -ONESHOT-


Neonn: Oddly enough, I am rather obsessed with Fatal Frame, despite having played it once (and that time was a TOTAL failure. I spent most of my time hesitating in the doorways, terrified something would pop out at me. The first time a ghost actually attacked? I fell backwards, button-mashing and trying to get as far away from the screen as possible. I beat it, but I finally ended up giving to the controller to the owner of the game, and contented myself with watching. It was sorta funny, cuz his family could tell when there was a ghost, because I usually screamed.) and not being a fan of horror. (even Poltergeist had me scared for WEEKS. I don't do well with horror.)

Yes, the POV is whacked out and all over. It's different, because this time because in the beginning I used the third person (omniscient) POV, which currently isn't the format most use. Ah, well, it worked for this, anyway. And it gets 'normal' at the end. Most of the dialog is taken straight from the game, at least until the end. And, yes, this is a ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame.

XxxxxXxxxxxXX

No, the light! The Calamity shrank back, away from the burning glow. Slowly, the reaching, grasping arms faded as the Malice released its hold on the lonely spirit once known as Kirie. Withdrawing, the malevolent force left both Kirie, and the one who so much resembled her lover, a hundred years ago.

Miku ran up to her brother, relieved. "Mafuyu, thank goodness!" she breathed, too overcome to say more.

Before the kneeling Kirie, the child in the white kimono appeared—Kirie's benevolent half. "Don't forget your duty," the spirit said, her voice echoing throughout the chamber. Obviously the accumulated stress of the last week was too much for Miku, all she could think was, 'She said DOO-TY!'

As she heard those words, Kirie bowed her head, resigned to her fate. She knew she had failed, and the entire events of the last hundred years were her fault. It was time to make amends. She rose, accepting, and the child dissappeared, the two becoming one. She raised her hands, her holy power closing the Hells Gate. "My duty is to keep this Gate closed."

'She said it AGAIN!' Miku's traitorous mind whispered. Miku attempted to ignore it, watching as Kirie summoned the broken Laceration Rope to her. The ropes tightened, lifting Kirie. The ancient doors strained against the new barrier, Malice once again seeking to make its way through. It was no match against Kirie, however, who let out a small groan. "Leave this gate to me. The rest of you, hurry and escape!" She managed. She would not let the Calamity occur again!

"And what about you?" asked Mafuyu gently. He stared at her, his heart constricting. Somehow, he had fallen in love with the tortured spirit. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. He was still alive, after all...wasn't he?

For a moment, Kirie would not meet his gaze. Finally, feeling braver than she felt, she reassured him, saying, "Do not worry about me, you must go."

Another wave of evil radiated from beyond. The cavern rumbled, not able to take the strain. It was collapsing.

"Mafuyu, come on!" said Miku. She had worked so hard to find her brother, she couldn't fail now, right at the end! They had to get out of here!

Her brother turned to look at her, sadness in his eyes. "Miku, I must stay."

Her eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I think I can help her." She wanted to scream, wanted to drag him back with her, away from this place, away from the spirits, before something else happened. Deep down she knew it was too late—he had been one with the Calamity, with a spirit. He was no longer among the living. She refused to acknowledge that, though. She walked forward, ready to cry. Kirie had averted her eyes, she couldn't look at the siblings. Her heart ached, knowing that the separation forced upon them was because of her. Just like everything else. The chamber continued to collapse around them, as Mafuyu turned away, "Miku, you go on without me."

Miku's vision went dark.

xXxXxX

"Mafuyu...thank you," said Kirie quietly. He smiled at her. "As long as there is hope, I will always be with you." He told her, smiling.

"As will I," said another voice. Both turned towards the sound. Standing there was a man dressed in a kimono. Mafuyu's eyes widened. It was like looking in a mirror.

"My love..." whispered Kirie. The newcomer smiled. "My dearest Kirie." He came forward, reaching towards the woman. "I have missed you...so much. We always wanted to be together. And now we can be."

Kirie wept, tears of joy streaming down her face. At last, at last...

Mafuyu was left alone on the sidelines. He loved Kirie, but knew he could never replace her first love, however much they looked alike. For a bit he had thought that he was, perhaps, a reincarnation of her lost love. He wished he were. He had fallen for her so fast, heard her pleas for help and responded. He had done so much...! He had worked so hard, all for this woman, one who would have caught the moon for her, if only she asked. They had been together, and now he was tossed aside, forgotten, a cast-off to be ignored. A surge of jealousy welled up within him, and he wished he had gone with Miku, to join the other freed spirits. Now it was too late. He couldn't leave the cavern—he had promised to remain as long as there was hope, and the oath bound his soul. He was trapped here. An eternal third wheel, while the two lovers embraced.

-End-

Neonn: Uh, yeah. Watching the alternate ending, and I was like 'Huh? It's loverboy. But...if Mafuyu had stayed...then would loverboy still come around?" In my depressing world, (depressing for Mafuyu, anyway) then yes. Yes he would.


End file.
